The Things in Her Bag
by Ashplosion
Summary: Misty interferes repeatedly as Sabrina attempts to pack for a trip to another region. An emotional discussion of the things in her bag ensues.


**Author's notes:** I noticed that I mentioned how little Sabrina carries when she travels like, every other fic. After cleaning up some formatting for _Deep, Black Eyes_, though, I started wondering… what is it that Sabrina has in that bag of hers, anyway? Here's some HydroKinetic cuteness exploring that question.

* * *

"I will be in Johto for a week, and-"

"How do you get your bag packed so neatly?"

"I am sorry?"

"Your bag, Sab. How d'you get it packed so neatly?"

"Misty, I do not understand how that is relevant to the matter at hand."

"Sabrina, I've been through this before. I know. One week. Only taking Haunter. Play with Alakazam or he'll melt all of our good spoons." Misty dropped her voice and gave Sabrina a stern look. "If you would like to come see me, please feel free to use the Magnet Train. I have left your yearly pass in the left center drawer on my desk. I am going to miss you, because I cannot say 'I'll miss you,' because I hate contractions subconsciously."

Sabrina blinked. She was rarely caught off guard, but Misty had certainly knocked her straight onto her back. "Well. I do not know what to say."

"Say you don't know what to say."

"I just said I do not know what to say."

"Use a damn contraction!"

"I do not use them."

"You're leaving tomorrow. Show me how to pack a bag." Sabrina sighed and laid Haunter's pokéball, not that Haunter was in it, on the bed.

"Misty, are you quite through?" The redhead suddenly latched on to the very confused psychic, sobbing. "Misty?" Sabrina gently guided the other girl to sit on her bed and held her. "What is wrong?"

"The leaving is getting to me, Sab. You leave every three weeks for this, or that, sometimes going from one destination to the next without coming home. I just want to spend your last night here together, and now I've gone and ruined that."

"Misty, relax. You know you are welcome to stay here. Let me show you how I pack my bag." Misty cut her eyes at her girlfriend, and Sabrina smiled softly. "I may have known why you wanted to know the entire time. I would like you to start expressing more emotions, however," she said as she unpacked her things. Misty blushed. After being used to expecting mind readers from all her boyfriends, it was really throwing her for a loop to have a mind reader in a girlfriend. "I heard that," Sabrina cut in. Misty blushed even hearder. "First, lay everything out." The redhead nodded. Sabrina was waiting for her to randomly produce a pen and a note pad. "I fold my clothing in a very specific manner. Notice these shirts and this pair of pants. Feel free to unfold and refold any article you like, Love."

Misty grinned at the shorter girl. "So, how do you keep them from wrinkling if you fold them like this?" Sabrina smirked in response.

"I iron my clothing at my destination." Misty groaned audibly, earning a chuckle from the psychic. "From folding them this way, the pants form a base in my bag. I can then insert my pokégear charger into the bag here," she motioned, "and place a bag of toiletries here," she finished. "Then, I fold these gym shorts and put them here, so they will cover the pokégear charger and prevent it from shifting to the side of the bag. Place your shirts on top and you are done. The clothing actually wrinkles very little, but I do not like to appear unkempt."

"Where's your extra pair of shoes? Your bathing suit? Your pajamas?" Sabrina shook her head.

"I do not carry such things."

"You don't carry jammies? What do you sleep in?!"

"Why do you think I carry two sets of gym clothes?"

"Gross! You sweat in them and then sleep in them?!"

"I only wear one set to work out in, Misty."

The redhead smirked and slid her hands up her girlfriend's sides. "You weren't wearing anything the last time you worked out with me," she whispered seductively. Sabrina barely managed to suppress a shiver and glared at Haunter as he appeared in the room.

"Help me repack my bag, and then I would like to go to bed." Misty grinned and lightly raked her nails down the psychic's sides.

"You, my love… aren't getting any action till you use a contraction!" Misty giggled and dashed out of the room, leaving a very confused psychic and a laughing Haunter to repack the black leather bag with the things she carried.


End file.
